


Bummer

by YuunaFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Crazy!Harry Potter, Death, Forever, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minato is having a bad day, Mistakes were made, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: What exactly happened after Namikaze Minato was sealed by the Shinigami? Harry Potter happened. That's what.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Harry Potter, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Minato is having regrets, and a pretty bad day and Harry isn't exactly helping. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Minato felt his life slip away from him. It was like drifting in the wind, like trying to catch air with his bare hands – fruitless and impossible. It was ironic, how he always used to say he’d fight death with all he had… but it was an impossible fight to win. He knew that now. His chakra was gone, his strength absent, and now he could do nothing more than feel his heart surrender to a strange and growing despair. Death was all-consuming. It left nothing. It took everything he was and had the potential of being.  
  
It wasn’t the first time in his life that he’d felt it, but it was quite possibly the most intense he’d experienced;

_Fear._   
  
It was silly, he realized, to say that one didn’t fear death. Everyone feared death in some way. He himself oftentimes claimed that death didn’t scare him. Now he knew better.   
  
As his soul was ripped from his body by the long and cold hands of the Shinigami, his growing despair peaked, and a cry of terror slipped past his lips as he struggled as best he could. But this was what he’d asked for. This was what he’d condemned his soul to. He’d given it away – to death. In exchange for a seal that would bring about a world of pain and hatred on his son. Kushina had suffered as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Her fear had been close to tangible at times. Yet, he’d proceeded with his plans and sealed his son’s fate together with the large and terrifying Bijuu’s.   
  
He’d been a father for less than an hour and he’d already lost the right to call himself as such.  
  
 _Shame_ , that’s what he felt.   
  
Darkness consumed him then, and before he could close his eyes in a feeble effort to hide himself and his fear, the cold hands of the Shinigami released him and disappeared… leaving him in a place that felt of nothing and everything all at once.  
  
“Well,” A voice spoke from his right. A voice that spoke of surprise and a tinge of humor, “That’s unfortunate.”  
  
Minato opened his eyes in all haste, took half a step back and simply stared.   
  
Before him was a young man who looked to be just about his own age. Around twenty or so. The man had a wild mop of hair on his head that resembled the color of raven feathers, skin the color of alabaster and eyes so frighteningly _emerald_ that they couldn’t be real. His lips were quirked in a half-smirk half-smile. His posture was a bit slouched, but not too much, merely relaxed.   
  
“So,” The man continued and raised a brow, “What did you do to end up here? It’s not exactly a vacation spot.”   
  
Minato blinked, looked around himself yet found none but himself and the stranger, and hesitantly replied, “Erm… I died.”  
  
“No shit.” The man snorted, “I’d be worried if you hadn’t. This _is_ sort of the realm of the dead. Well,” He then shrugged unrepentantly, “it’s actually more of the ‘In-between’. Or Purgatory or whatever people like to call it. If you’re here it means you’re not allowed to continue onwards to the Afterlife. Basically, your chance for reincarnation or rebirth is pretty much shot. Sorry about that. Real bummer, mate.”  
  
“Who are you?” Minato narrowed his eyes just a smidge, his confusion quite apparent upon his face. The man before him didn’t look like anyone he’d seen before. His eyes weren’t slanted like his own, and his accent, albeit understandable, wasn’t like anything he’d heard before. The man looked like a foreigner from a country he’d never been to. Or at least that’s what made the most sense.   
  
“Oh! I’m Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you--?”  
  
“Minato…” He said slowly, unsure and uncertain in the face of the strangeness of it all. “Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage.” Surely that would clear everything right up.

He was met by a blank expression.   
  
“Of Konoha? The Village Hidden in the Leaves?” Minato stressed, a hint of panic taking hold of his voice. How could the man not know about Konoha?!  
  
“Yeah, no. Sorry, mate. Never heard of it.” Harry shrugged yet again. “Then again, it might have been after my time. I’ve been here for a while. Time loses its novelty after a couple of centuries.”  
  
“...What?” Minato whimpered weakly. “There’s no way out?”  
  
“No **p** e.” Harry’s lips curled into a progressively larger and more excited smile, “but hey, at least you won’t spend eternity alone, and sometimes if I make a lot of noise Death will drop by with a chessboard and we’ll play and gamble my soul. It’s pretty exciting after you get over the part about eternal damnation. I haven’t actually won yet, but I think I’m getting there. Not sure what happens if I do, but I figure it can’t be worse than it already is, you know.”  
  
Minato looked around himself at the all-encompassing darkness, only half-listen after **‘DEATH WILL DROP BY’** , his eyes wide and fearful as he imagined death appearing from nowhere to torment them, “I think I might have made a mistake…” he murmured to himself. Of course, Harry heard him.  
  
“Don’t worry. I also went through the five stages of grief. You’ll get over it!” Harry assured with a grin.   
  
That didn’t help Minato. At all. “This can’t be happening.”  
  
“See! You’re right on track.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can tell that this started out pretty serious... until Harry, once again, lost the plot and turned it into a bloody comedy. ಠ_ಠ Why does he keep doing that?


End file.
